Love With a Hangover
by hon3y-bun
Summary: Stella lives the life of a normal drug user. Until she meets Saul. He brings fire to her life. Then an ex boydriend comes back. He wants Saul gone perminetley.Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. I love this movie so I wanted to make a fanfic. My OC is used. OBVIOUSLY. Hope you enjoy.**

This was the worst headache ever. I mean I've had some pretty sick hangover's put this one takes the cake as worst. Now if only I could get myself out of bed and to the shower. I made an attempt and my head started pounding more. I glanced at the clock on the far wall. It said 10:30. My shift at Hot Topic started at 11, and if I was late one more time I was fired. That was enough motivation to get me out of bed.

I grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, a towel, and washcloth.

By the time I finished in the shower it was 10:50. I grabbed my hair brush and ran to my car. Traffic was not heavy but every time the light was red I had to quick brush my waist length platinum blond hair.

The parking lot was almost empty. No one really shops at the mall in the morning. The clock said 10:58. Two minutes. I ran to the entrance, through the mall, and straight to Hot Topic. I ran through the employees door in the back, and punched my name into the computer.

"You're just in time Stella", a voice from behind me said.

I turned around and saw my boss standing there.

"Get to work. There are customers out there'.

I did as he said. I sat at the cash register and put my feet up on the counter. This was going to be a long day.

My shift was over in ten more minutes. Finally. I just wanted to get out of this hell hole.

"You looked swamped", I herd my friend Dale say.

I looked up at his round face. "I am".

"Rough day'?

"Yeah, this one chick, who thought she was all bad ass tried to get in a fight with me because I wouldn't give her a discount for her birthday".

"Sounds like you need some drugs". Dale had a smile on his face.

"What's with the smile". I was confused of why he was smiling. His girlfriend, Angie, was on the verge of breaking up with him and he just got into that Pineapple Express incident.

"What time do you get off of work at", he asked still smiling.

I glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was five minutes to six. "Five minutes".

"I'll take you to my drug dealer. He can give you the most rarest drugs in the country".

"You mean Saul. The guy who gave you the same drugs that almost got you killed".

'Yeah. Saul's the best he'll hook you up with the best drugs. Unless you're chicken".

I got up from my seat and walked out from behind the counter. I went to clock out and returned to where dale was. "Let's go".

We got to Saul's apartment in about fifteen minutes. We were now standing outside the building. Dale pressed the buzzer.

"Who is it", a voice sang out.

"Dale and a friend", Dale said.

"Come right up", the voice said, but it was a little raspy this time.

A buzzing sound went of and Dale opened the door.

We went up to the third floor to apartment 305.

Dale knocked on the door.

It sung open and what I saw next took my breath away.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up man", the guy who opened the door said.

"Nothing much. What's up with you", Dale replied.

"Just smoking some dope". The guy was gorgeous. I was so surprised. He had golden brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, speaking of dope my friend here could use some", Dale said.

"Oh, I didn't even notice you sorry. I'm Saul", he said.

"Stella", I said smiling.

"Stella", Saul said a little slurred.

We were looking into each others eyes. Not worried about anything around us. Not until Dale broke the silence.

"Well I better get going. I'm meeting Angie for dinner. Don't want to be late", he said tapping an invisible watch on his wrist.

"Alright man", Saul said to Dale. They embrace in a man hug.

"You're gonna be alright Stell", Dale asked.

I nodded. Dale was already half way out the door.

"Smoke some weed", Saul said. He closed the door when Dale left.

"I need to put some deodorant on", Saul murmured to himself. He headed to a room on the right.

I leaned forward to peak into the room. He was lifting his shirt up, spreading deodorant under his arms.

I sighed. He had such a hot body, I could just imagine…..

I stopped myself before my mind went to dirty places where I didn't want it to go. I didn't need a boyfriend.

My last one was enough to keep me away from guys for awhile. But this guy could be different. He seems nice, even though I just met him three minutes ago.

He probably wasn't violent or anything. Not a cheater, or…..

"So what kind of weed do you smoke", Saul asked returning to the room.

"Um I'll just have whatever you have".

"Cool, Cool". Saul walked over to a cabinet and came back with a sandwich bag filled of drugs.

"What kind is that".

"Mexican Delight. It is one of the rarest drugs in the country".

"How'd you get it"?

"My buddy Red, gave it to me. He had it imported from Mexico".

"Wow".

An hour later we were sitting on Saul's couch sharing a joint. We were on our fourth. My head was leaning against his chest. One of his hands was in my hair.

"Whaaaatt timme iss it", Saul asked.

I loked around the room for a clock. I found one a wall. It said 7:20. I told Saul.

"Theres this party at 8, do you want to go"?

I know I should say no, but Saul seemed like a real fun guy. And I could use some fun. I thought about the pro's and con's of each answer choice. Against my better judgement I agreed.

He handeed me the Mexican Delight and I finished it off. Saul grabbed my arm, pulled me out the apartment building, and out to an old blue Cadillac.

We got to the party in fifteen minutes. We entered the house and the aroma of booze and drugs filled my nostrils. I sighed in pure delight.

Saul and I drank a lot of alcohol and smoked a lot of drugs. After being at the party for about two hours I was totally wasted. Saul was too. "Hey do you want to head up stairs", he asked his face close to mine. His ever so bueautiful face. I could also smell the Bud Light in his breath. What a sweet smell. "Okay", I said. I felt like i was in a dazed fantasy.

I tried looking for the stairs but couldn't find them. I kept seeing unicorns. Then Saul grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. We headed into the first available room and shut the door.

Saul still had my hand. He walked over to the bed with me in tow. I was drunk a lot and collapsed on the bed. I started to laugh. Saul laid on the bed next to me. He started laughing too.

We had no idea what we were laughing about which made us laugh more. Then we stopped and turned our heads to look at each other. Saul climed on top of me. I stared up at his face as he looked down at mine. Then his lips pressed down on mine. They were so soft and warm. Our kiss deepened into some passionet and wild shit. Then his hand slipped under my shirt. I lifted my bidy so he could take it off.

Minutes later all our clothes were off and tossed on to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another night of epic parting, which meant another hangover. On top of that I was feeling high as an airplane 1 million feet int he air. I folded my arms across my chest, I was super cold. I should have stayed in the bed. It was so soft. Saul's warm embrace around me felt so good.

I didn't remember much of what happened last night, but what I do remember was amazing. There was a lot of kissing and touching. And skin, there was a lot of skin on skin contact.

Saul was muscular for a guy who used drugs. It's hard to maintain a nice body when using. I would know.I struggle to keep myself in decent shape.

Saul also had a little bit of chest hair. Not too much that it looked like a forest, but just enough. That hair went down his stomach in a thin trail, leading into his pants. That is about the extent of what I remember about our night in the sack. Pretty pathetic.

it was the middle of November, i don't know why I decided to walk home. I could hear a car driving on the street coming from the behind me. Lucky bastard has car pulled up beside me and was keeping pace with my walking. The car looked familiar. I looked at the driver. It was Saul. That came as a surprise. He was sound asleep when I left him laying in the bed by himself.

"Get in it's cold",he said leaning over to open the passanger side door.

As much as I wanted to decline, he was right it was freezing. I got into the car and shut the door.

"Where to",Sual asked.

"The apartments on Woodrow Street".

"So who's your usual dealer?"

"Memphis".

"Memphis,oh,he's man. He's been dealing the longest in this part of charge is usually cheap. I that why you use him," Saul glanced at me , flashing me a smile that revealed perfectly white and straight teeth.

"Yeah, Hot Topic, Doesn't pay much".

"You work at Hot Topic? I haven't been there in ages".

I was trying to keep my eyes on the scenery outside and off of Saul. There was silence for the rest of my time to my apartment. I exited te car and walked up to the apartment complex door.

I looked over my shoulder to see if Saul was gone. He wasn't. He was standing behind me.

"What did you stop for", he asked.

"Why are you standing there", I countered.

"I want to make sure you got to your apartment safely".

I'm a big girl. I can get there without your protection". I turned around and proceeded to walk to the door. The mailman was placing mail in everyones boxes.

I debated whether I should get my mail now or later. I choose later.

I walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the 6th floor. A hand busted through the little crack between the two closing elavator doors. Saul then walked in.

"A man never leaves a lady who could be in danger", he said.

I just shook my head. I found it kind of sweet that he wanted to make sure I was safe

The elevator stopped on the 6th floor and I walked down the hall to 6D. Saul following in pursuit. I opened the door and entered into the living room. I turned around to close the door. Saul was standing over a house plant, smelling it.

"I'm safe now yoe can go. What are you doing", I said.

"Well I was going to leave but the plant caught my attention".

"So you decide to smell it?"

I looked away from Saul and saw my sister walking towards me. "Where have you been? And who is this", she asked looking at Saul who was still smelling the plant.

"I'm her boyfriend", he said extending his hand, not smelling the plant anymore.

"Yo have a boyfriend", she asked. Looking at her face you could tell she was confused.

"Brandy he's not my boyfriend", I said as convincingly as I could.

"Then why did he say he ws if he's not?"

"She's my girlfriend. Watch". Saul put his hand to the back of my neck pushing me forward, towards him. He leaned in and smashed his lips against mine. He kept them there for 2 seconds then broke the kiss. "See that's what boyfriends do to there girlfriends", he said putting his arm around me.

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled. I was going to play along with what Saul said about being my boyfriend. But only until Brandy was gone.

"Well I have to work", she said. "Somebody has to pay the bills".

"I pay bills", I defended myself by saying.

"Yeah, you do once every 6 months", Brandy said sarcastically.

I wanted to reply but she was already gone before I could say anything. I turned to look at Saul. "What are yo still doing here".

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you in this big empty apartment all by yourself?"

"First of all the apartment has plenty of furniture so it's not empty. Secondly, your not my boyfriend".

"Would you like to be my girlfriend for real?"

**How do you like? R&R please. Tell your friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

Say, no. Say, no. Say, no.

But his eyes were telling me to say yes.

Resist those big puppy dog eyes. But how could you say no to a puppy? Only a person with no heart would say no. You have to be cold hearted, I told myself.

"Fine", I said.

Saul's face lit up. He had a joyful expression on his face. "I knew you couldn't resist this", he said.

I rolled my eyes. Why'd you give in? You always give in. You big softy. This will only lead to bad things. I glanced over at Saul. Looking at him gave me hope that good things will come from this relationship.

* * *

"So how is everything going with the boyfriend", my best friend Fiona asked.

"Great", I said not really into the conversation.

"Based on your answer I'd say he's a catch".

I sighed. It has only been a week since Saul and I started dating. He was super nice, he was always complimenting me, he even bought me flowers. They were dead when I got them but they were flowers none the less. But I had to break up with him. it saddened me to think about it.

"What aren't you telling me", Fiona asked.

"Nothing"' I answered way too quickly. I saw a customer walk into Hot Topic. I approached them, to get away from Fiona. Unfortunately they didn't need ant help. I returned back to wher I was just standing with Fiona.

She folded her arms across her cheast and gave me a look that said if you don't tell me what's bugging you I will rip your head off.

I looked Fiona up and down. She had short jet black hair, multiple piercings, and tattoos. She was one tough chick.

I will not give in.

"Tell me", Fiona said.

"There's nothing to tell"' I said.

She squinted her eyes and looked really scary. "What is bothering you?"

"I will not answer your poisonous question". I turned my back on her and was looking for a distraction. Then I felt fingernails digging into the curve between my shoulder and my neck. "Alright I'll tell you, just don't kill me", I said flailing my arms because the pain was so unbearable, I had to get my mind off of it.

I gave in again. I was doing that a lot lately.

"Now what's up", Fiona asked, finally relieving me of my pain.

"It's Troy. I saw him yesterday. he said he wants me back", I said looking down at my shoes.

Fiona's eyes softened. "You can't go back to him. You know what he did to you".

"I know. But if I don't go back he might do it even worse".

"You have to get some help. Tell the police. What he did to you is against the law. he could do some serious time".

"What so he can get out in 5 years and hurt me even more? No thank you".

"All's I'm saying is you need to stay away from Troy".

I looked away from Fiona. I remembered how just 6 months ago, Troy, my ex-boyfriend, had cut me with a knife. Leaving a mark that will go away. I was surprised Saul hadn't noticed it, when we hooked up. it was 5 inches on my right hip. He was pretty drunk then. We both were. Troy was the reason why I had started using drugs and drinking again. I was sober for 2 years. All the crap he put me through caused me to go back to my addiction. Back to my happy place. I looked up at the Hot Topic entrance , just in time to see Saul walk in. He stopped to look at some shirts then came over to me.

"Hey, baby", he said embracing ona hug with me.

I patted my hand on his back, "Hey".

**This chapter was kind of serious. Trying to keep the mood semi light. R&R please. Tell your Friends. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Time was ticking. Saul would be hear any minute now. I still hadn't broken up with him. But that's what I had to do tonight. I was dreading it. The time never seemed to be right. I almost broke it off in Hot Topic when he made a surprise visit.

_Fiona was shocked at who I was dating. "Saul is your boyfriend? The Saul", she asked, her eyes wide open._

_"In the flesh", he said._

_Fiona's face was full of joy. It was like she was meeting some A-list celebrity."You can't let him go, he is like a weed legend", she said, pulling me to the back of the store._

_"Just because he's some legend doesn't mean I should stat with him"._

_"But you want to stay with him, you're going to break up with him because of Troy"._

_I looked over at Saul, who was smelling the shirt he stopped to look at when he came in. What was his fascination with smelling things? He looked over at me, smiled, and waved.I quickly looked away._

_"You're right. But Troy will kill Saul if I stay with him. I definitely do not want Saul dead"._

_"So when are you going to rip out Saul's heart and eat it?"_

_"I'm not going to do anything to his heart"._

_"Besides shatter it in a million little pieces"._

_I lowered my head,"I know"._

A knock on the door snapped me out of my flashback. I checked the peep whole. Saul was standing there. I opened the door and he immediately gave me a hug. I was going to miss that.

I wasn't going to let this affect me. i had to stick this out. I had to be affirmative. Saul gave me one last squeeze and released em of the hug.

"Do you have something special planned, is that why you invited me here?"

How was I going to tell him this? I walked over to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Saul followed and took the seat next to me.

"Well what I have to tell you isn't exactly special"' I began,"but it's important".

Saul just looked at me, not really grasping what I just said. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Okay, on the count of three i'll say it. One , two, three."Saul were through".

Way to be blunt. the look on his face was heartbreaking. His eyes didn't have the happiness they usually showed, but a look of sadness and hurt.

"Why", Saul asked.

I wasn't expecting nor was prepared for that. "Um... It's just not working out".

What a sorry excuse that was. Saul knew I was lieing. I could tell he knew by his next question,"It' another guy isn't it?"

Man, he's like psychic. I didn't answer. This was all going very badly.

"I'm better than this other he tell you how beautiful he thinks you are? Is he funny? Does he smoke the best dope?"

"He's nothing like you".

"Then why do you want him?"

"I have to be with him. You wouldn't understand".

Saul got up off the couch and walked to the door. You may be through with me, but i'm not through with you. I'll find a way to get you back".

"I hope you do", I whispered.

He then left. As soon as he was gone I immediately felt empty. I only, knew him for a week, but he was the best thing that ever happened to me.

**Another kind of serious chapter. Next one there might be some new characters. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to those who have been reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

The ceiling was spinning. Really fast. I could hear people laughing. Loud laughter. I looked around at my surroundings. Oh yeah, I was at my apartment. In my living room.

Ha, Ha, Ha...Who was lauhing like that?

I looked at the floor and saw my three friends Michael, Eric, and Stephon laughing hysterically.

"What are you laughing at"' I asked.

"I just asked Sephon why he's so white", Michael said, laughing even more after saying that. They were all on the floor laughing harder than before. I looked at Stephon, he was a little now that I thought about it.

"What are you guys going here?"

"You don't remember?You were feeling really depressed so we decided to come over to get high with you. Then you fell asleep. And that's how we got to this moment", Eric said.

I squinted trying to remember all that. I didn't. I smelled the air. Weed filled my nostrils. What sweet, sweet smell. "Let me have some", I said extending my hand.

Michael gave me his joint and I started smoking. Yum, Off The Boat. Where did they come up with these names?

"You talk in your sleep", Eric pointed out.

"No, I don't", I argued.

"Yeah, you do. You were going on about how someone was going to beat you up. Do I have to open up a can of whoop ass on someone", Eric aid.

"No, I'm fine", I said. except from Troy. I am supposed to meet him at his house tomorrow so we can go to some fancy hotel place. I am so not excited.

"You look kinda down, lets go to a party",Stephon said.

That would take my mind off my crappy so called life,so I agreed.

"That's what were going in", I asked starring at a red punch buggy. That doesn't sound so bad , but the back was filled with junk.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that", Michael asked offensively.

"Kind of. How are we all going to fit in there", I complained.

"Well I,m going to drive. Eric's going to sit tin the passenger seat, and you and Stephon are going to sit on the floor by Eric's feet", Michael explained.

"Great", I mumbled sarcastically.

We all fit. Barely. I had to sit on Eric's feet and I was uncomfortably close to Stephon. We all rode in silence to the party. Which was about only 20 minutes away. We all got out and proceed to the excitement.

I had no idea whose house this was. But that was the drug community we all one big happy family. if you wanted to party hard you were always welcome to party at a fellow users house.

The music was loud. There was a lot if dancing, and people doing stupid things because they were drunk.

I walked into the kitchen. There were about 5 guys trying to throw a ping pong ball into a plastic cup. Two brunettes were watching them. One handed me a Corona and I took a big swig of it.

One of the guys got the ball in the cup and we all cheered. This was going to be a fun night.

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. Also thanks to everyone that favorited me and added me to there story alert. That means a lot to me. Sorry it took me so long to update and that chapter is short. I will try to makr longer chapters and update sooner. Thanks again. Review.:)**


	7. Chapter 7

There was a water fountain in the hotel. Inside! I looked around at all the people. They were all wearing fancy and expensive looking clothes. I looked like trash compared to them, with my jean shorts and white tank top. Troy was checking in and getting our room keys. There was no doubt in my mind that selling drugs was the only way he was able to afford this place.

"Lets go", Troy said pulling me towards the elevator.

Our room was on the tenth floor. It had a mini fridge, balcony, 50 inch flat screen t.v., huge walk in closet, and one king size bed. One bed, which ment we had to share.

I shuved my suitcase under the bed. I'll unpack later.

While Troy was freshening up in the bathroom, I just sat in the middle of the floor. For some reason that comforted me. After ten minutes of trying to keep myself calm, Troy walked out of the bathroom.

"Hurry up and go do what you have to doing the bathroom, I made dinner reservations at eight", he said walking over to the mini fridge and getting himself a beer.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got finished I dressed in the nicest jeans I had with a yellow ruffled tank top. I walked out of the bathroom and Troy looked me up and down.

"You couldn't have packed anything nicer", he asked.

"Lets just get this over with", I said.

The restaurant was nice like the rest of the place. The menu was so complex though. It had items like shrimp tar tar. What the hell was that? And avocado cheeseburgers. When did avocados start going on burgers? I always thought they went in salads. Never mind those ridiculous meals. I'll have the... All of the items were absurd, not one of them was normal. I guess I'll just have a salad. If they even have normal salads.

The waiter came and took our orders. Then quickly left to tell the chefs. We sat in silence waiting for our food.

"So how've you been", Troy asked.

I glared at him. Like he cares.

"Answer me. People will wonder why were not talking".

"Having dinner with scum is making me giddy inside", I said sarcastically.

Troy grabbed my hand and squeezed hard. "Watch how you speak to me or I will hurt you even how have you been?"

I cringed at how hard of a grip he had on my hand. "I'm doing great and have been looking forward to this day all week".

"Much better", Troy said releasing my hand.

Our meals arrived and I ate as quickly as I could. The sooner I could go to sleep the better. The check came and Troy payed. We left the restaurant and went back to the room.

Once we got there I changed into cotton made pink pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt. Troy was laying on the bed wearing nothing put a pair of boxers.

I sighed. I knew what he wanted. He looked at me expectantly.

"Um... just let me get some water first". I grabbed a dollar from my wallet and left the room before Troy could protest.

I walked down the hall to the vending machines. Luckily no one was there, so I didn't have to wait. I inserted my dollar and pressed B5 for a bottle of spring water. I turned around and my eyes widened at what I saw. Not really a what, but a who.

"Saul?"

**Thanks for every ones reviews. I enjoy reading them. There is a picture of Stella on my page if you want to check it out, also.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry took a long time for update. Finals in school were a pain. They took a lot of my brain power away for a while. But now I am back so enjoy.**

"Stella", Saul said.

"What are you doing here", I asked.

"What are you doing here", he countered.

"I asked you first".

"Ladies first".

I sighed. "I'm here with Fiona".

"Oh. That's pleasant. Dale invited me to come with him and Angie".

I relaxed a little, he had bought my lie. "Well I should be going". I quickly walked past him but before I could get too far he grabbed my arm. I looked into his eyes as he did mine. He leaned his head towards mine. Our lips met leading to a kiss. I knew I had to stop but I couldn't it felt too good.

"What the hell do you think you're doing", Troy said pulling me away from Saul.

He was standing inches from my face and I heard my heart quicken. I couldn't answer for my mouth was too dry.

"Answer me", he yelled in my face then slapped me on the cheek.

"What are you doing dude you can't just hit females", Saul said.

"Don't worry about it Sa….", I tried to say.

Troy turned around and looked at me. "Shut up", he yelled. He turned back to Saul and spoke again, "I can do whatever I want to her".

"Not while I'm around", Saul said standing tall, trying to look tough.

Troy laughed. "What are you gonna do. Hit me", he said in a mocking tone.

"Yes", Saul said and punched Troy in the face.

My eyes almost popped out of my head. What was he doing? Did he want to meet God already? Saul ran over to me and grabbed my arm. We were half way down the hall when Saul stopped. He looked over at Troy and ran back.

"What are you doing", I called after him.

I watched as Saul kicked Troy in the nuts. He tumbled over onto his back and grabbed were his machinery went.

"That's for mocking me", Saul said and ran back to me.

I rolled my eyes. "That was stupid".

"No it wasn't now we have more time to run", Saul said and grabbed my arm again.

We made it down the hall and Saul got a card out of his pocket and sipped it across the door.

Entering the room I saw Dale and Angie.

"What were you guys just doing", Dale questioned.

I put my hands on my knees and took deep breaths. Saul was doing the same. "I'll explain later", I said.

"You know what I don't even want to know", Dale said.

"It's not what you think", I tried to explain.

"Sure it's not", he said lightly laughing.

I was about to respond when there was a loud bang on the door. "Open up I know you are in there" a voice said.

"Who the hell is that", Angie asked speaking for the first time.

Panic quickly came over me as I recognized the voice of Steven, one of Troy's friends.

Another bang hit the door. Another and another. The door looked like it was about to cave in.

"We have to get out of here", I said.

"Why", Dale asked.

"I'll explain later", I said again.

"That's all the answer I can ever get out of you", Dale complained.

"Now is not the time. We all have to leave like right now".

"Well how the guy outside is blocking our only exit", Angie said.

We all fell silent trying to think of a way to get out.

"The balcony", Saul said opening the doors to the outside.

"How are we going to get down there we're not on the first floor. It's a long jump",

Dale said.

"The sheets. We can tie them together and then use them as a way of getting more towards the ground then we can jump once we get towards the bottom", Saul said.

That surprised me. Saul said something really smart. Not that he's dumb but stoners usually don't come up with smart ideas often.

We all worked together tying the sheets as the knocks on the door got louder. We tied the sheets to the rails on the balcony then slid down them one by one. Angie went first, then Dale, then Saul.

I was the last. I slid down to the bottom of the sheets then stopped.

"What are you waiting for", Saul asked.

I looked down at the jump I had to make it was ten feet. That was a long way down. What if I landed on my neck? Or broke a leg? Or my spine popped out of my back? All good reasons not to jump.

"Just checking out the view", I lied.

"We don't have time for this", Angie yelled up at me.

"I'll build you a tree house if you want a view. Now jump", Saul said.

I shook my head. "I can't".

"Yeah you can", Saul said trying to be encouraging.

I heard the door break open and knew Steven would see us all. I closed my eyes and let go of the sheet. I landed on my knees, waiting for excruciating pain to hit. I opened my eyes. No pain. I searched my body no ligaments hanging out, no bones that I could see.

Saul quickly pulled me to my feet. We started running, to where I had no clue.

"Where are we going", I asked.

"To Red's", Dale answered.

We ran across a field of grass, then into a parking garage. There were five stories and we were headed to the very top. We got there and we ran around the whole place three times. I finally stopped, "We have ran around here a million times. Where is the car?"

"I could have sworn it was on top", Dale said.

"No it was on the forth story", Saul said.

I looked at him, "Why didn't you say something earlier".

"Because I thought we were trying to get some exercise", he said.

Dale went over to Saul and started strangling him. "You thought we needed exercise", he said shaking Saul by his neck.

Saul was turning red so I thought it was time to intervene. "Let him go. This is not helping".

Dale let go of him. "Sorry man. I lost my cool".

"It's okay man", Saul said and they started hugging.

"I'm glad you guys are buddy buddy with each other but we need to go before they catch up with us", I said.

They all nodded and we ran to the fourth story.

**Well what do you think? Please review. Thx.**


	9. Chapter 9

At Red's house we were trying to figure out a plan. We had decided that we were all going to stick together, but needed to find away to keep Troy and his friends at bay.

I was sitting in the living room with Angie while the boys were getting something from the bedroom. They came out with all types of guns in their hands: 9mm's, handguns, semi-automatics, shotguns, and rifles.

"What are you guys doing with those", I asked.

"Were going to blow there heads off", Red said.

"You can't murder them", I yelled.

"Shh. The neighbors will hear you", Red whispered.

"Were just being prepared. If they try to kill us were going to kill them first", Saul said.

"Then you're going to go to jail for murder", I said emphasizing the last word.

"No were not. We'll just say we killed them out of self defense", Dale said.

"Oh. I get it now, great plan", I said sarcastically.

Saul grinned wide. "Thanks. It was all my idea".

Iglared at him. He really thought I was serious? He really thought it was a good idea? Sometimes I wonder about him. I wonder how he made it this far in life.

"Red, Saul, and I are going to go scowering the neighborhood to see if we can find Troy and his evil minnions", Dale said.

"You guys are so dumb", I began. "You don't go looking for Troy. He will find you guys and he will kill you. He has more than three little buddies. There are like fifty of them. If Troy wants you guys dead one of those guys will take care of it".

They didn't say anything, so for a moment I thought they had come to there senses. But I was wrong. They started loading there guns and headed towards the door.

"When you're down in hell you're going to be wishing you listened to me", I said.

They frowned at me. "How do you know were going to hell", Saul asked.

"Because God doesn't let stupid people into Heaven", I said with a snarky tone.

They gave me a glare and left.

This sucked. My life was ruined. Saul just had to piss off Troy. Now he was going to die. Life just has a way of ripping your left nut off and making sure it hurts.

**Sorry this chapter is so short nothing else really happened. Please review so I know you still like the story. **

**Next chapter will be longer and really good.**

**OOXX**


	10. Chapter 10

I was starting to worry. Not just the heart quickening type, but the whole enchalladia. My heart was racing at 200 beats a minute, I was pacing the room, and I could not concentrate on anything. My mind was being boggled by the with the fact that Saul, Dale, and Red were still not back yet. It had been three hours since the trio had left and I had no way of knowing where they could be. I was worried that Troy had found them. The things he was capable of was just unthinkable. I sat down on the couch and tried to relax. I didn't know what I'd do if they had gotten hurt. Saul was such an amazing person and I loved him so much. I haven't known him for long but I could tell I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He made me feel so special. I laughed every time I was around him. He's the only person that I let inside and see the real me. Dale was my best friend. He was the single most smartest person I had ever met. I could trust him with my life. If I hadn't met him I don't know where I'd be today. And Red... well I just met him. He hasn't impacted my life in anyway but I stillwanted him to be okay. I shrugged. It is nice of him to help with the whole Troy situation.

I got up decieding to go wash my face. These last couple of hours had been hell. Getting slapped in the face, being on the run, and now not knowing where the guys could be. Shaking my head an idea came to me. Red deals drugs so he must have some laying around the house. I started my search in thr living room and when I didn't find any I made my way into the kitchen. Opening drawers and cabinets I still hadn't found any. I was becoming desperate so I started opening spagehtti boxes, cereal boxes, anything that could contain something illegal. I opened a box of Coco Pebbles and the smell that came out was not one of chocolate cereal. Digging my hand into the box I pulled out it's contents. Pineapple Express.

My mind was getting giddy just looking at it. I pressed it up against my nose and inhaled. I sighed with pleasure. Why does Red still have this stuff when it almost got hin killed? Should I put it back? Or should I find out what makes this stuff worth killing over? I decieded on the latter. Pulling my lucky purple lighter out of my back pocket, I found some paper and started the getting high process.

I was laying on the counter when Angie walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing", she half shouted.

I looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You're laying on the counter. Are you high?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am high", I said plastering a grin on my face.

"Are you nuts? What are you doing high? We are in a life or death situation".

"Relax everyhting is going to be fine", I said. My tone was one of ease.

Angie rolled her eyes and went back to the living room.

It was getting late which meant I was getting tired. I hadn't seem Angie for a cuople hours and the guys still weren't back. My eye lids were getting heavy and I was too lazy yo get off the counter. I saw a loaf of bread next to me, so I grabbed it and put it under my head for a pillow. Closing my eyes I got comfortable. Falling asleep immediatley I hoped I didn't wake up for awhile.

"Wake up", I heard someone shout. Now they were shaking me. "Wake up Stella". More shaking.

I sighed. "What", I groaned.

"Dale called, he said he wants us to meet them at his house", Angie said speaking quickly.

Jumping off the counter I ran to the door and ripped it open. I looked around outside and realized we had no car. I heard Angie coming up from behind me and then come to a halt. "What are we waiting for", she asked.

"Do you notice something missing that we need here", I asked her.

She looked around for a few moments before noticing we had no transportation. "How are we supposed to get to Dale's then?"

"We'll just have to walk". I set out down the side walk only to be pulled back by Angie. "What", I hissed out at her.

"We can't walk out here alone with those guys trying to kill us".

I sighed. "How else are we supposed to get to Dale's? If we hurry up we will get there faster. The faster we get there the less of the chance of us dying". I started my teck again down the side walk hoping this time to get farther.

I did, Angie was advancing behind me slowly. She was looking all around her making sure no one was going to jump out and get her. I turned to face her. "Hurry up. They are going to get you walking that slow. If we walk fast we should be there in fifteen minutes".

She nodded and caught up to me. We were three blocks away from Dale's house when I saw a disturbingly familiar sight. It was one of Troy's followers. He was walking the street no doubtedly looking for us. It didn't look like he saw me,but that could change in a an instant.

I grabbed Angie's hand and pulled her behind a dumpster. She yelped out. I peered my head around the garbage bin and saw that he had heard her. He was looking in our direction trying to find out where the sound came from.

"Why are we back here", Angie whispered.

"That guy over there works for Troy".

Her eyes bugged out of her head. "Do you think he has a gun?"

"Theres only one way to find out", I said. I grabbed Angie's hand once again and les us out into the open. I took off as fast as I could run, Angie only a few steps behind me. Gun shots exploded into the air making run even faster. I didn't know if Angie was stil behind me but I prayed she was. A scream filled the air along with the shots being fired. My ears were pounding from all the noise. My prayer must have been answered because I saw Angie run past me and around the corner. I followed her. After turning the corner all sound diminished. We kept running until we reached Dale's house. Angie thrust the door open closing it after I ran in behind her. We locked the door quickly.

"What happened to you guys", Dale asked.

"They put a bullet hole through my jacket", Angie screached holding up the spot where her jacket had a bullet sized whole.

"Wait, who shot at you", Red asked.

I waited till my breathing slowed to answer. I explained the story and by the time I finished Angie was crying. Looking around I noticed Saul hahd gone somewhere while I was talking. "Where'd Saul go", I asked.

As if answering my question I heard the door open and saw that Saul was the one responsible for that.

"Where are you going", I asked him.

"I'm ending this", he said.

"What are you talking about? You can't go out there they will kill you. You can't do...". I wasn't able to finish as Saul had his lips pressed against mine. He then leaned his forehead against mine. He looked down into my eyes. "I love you".

Tears were now running down my face. "I love you too".

After I said that he left closing the door behind him. Everyone in the room was silent.

"Wow. I can't believe Saul just did that", Red said speaking first.

"We can't let him go out there alone", Dale said.

Suddenly an idea came to me. "Dale let me use your phone".

He looked confused. "I'm not sure this is a good time to be making social calls".

I rolled my eyes then wiped the reamining tears off my face. "I'm not. I know where we can get help".

Dale handed me his phone. "Who's gonna want to risk there life trying to kill Troy. The man is dangerous".

A smile formed on my face. "I may know some people crazy enough to risk there lives in the sake of killing Troy". I dialed the phone hoping who I was calling would pick up.

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Can anyone guess who Stella is calling?**

**There is a poll on my profile if any of you want to check it out.**

**xxoo**


	11. Chapter 11

I had recruited the troops and they were all waiting in the living room for me to tell them the plan. Saul had been gone for almost an hour and I was extremely worried about him. I had told everybody to get here as soon as possible and they had.

"Welcome everybody", I said addressing them all.

Fiona, Michael, Eric, and Stephon all nodded.

"Okay, so I have thought up a plan. First I will need ..."

Half hour later we all understood the plan and were ready to set it into motion. "Operation Destroy Troy is now ready to take action", I said with a sick smile. This was going to be good.

I knew that Troy was going to be at his cabin. It was in the woods and he spent all of his time there. I had no idea were Saul was but if he was in there I had to save him. Troy always had someone keeping lookout around the area and no doubt he would have all of his men with him tonight. The job was going to be alittle more harder but we could take the challenge.

I had split everyone up into teams: Dale and Eric, Michael and Red, and Fiona, Angie and Stephon. They were all circling around the cabin half a mile away. At quarter to ten they would make there move to the cabin.

It was dark and I could barely see anything. I was appraoching the cabin and could see men surrounding it.

"So little Miss Stella decided to come crawling back", one of them said.

I nodded. "I need to speak to Troy".

He grabbed my arm forcefully pulling me into the cabin. Troy was on the couch talking to what he liked to call "associates". "Stella, wasn't expecting you. What a pleasant surprise".

"Can I talk to you alone", I said my eyes going to the "associates".

"Very well", he nodded to the men and they quickly left the cabin. "What may I have the pleasure and speak to you about?"

"I wanted to say that I was sorry. It was stupid of me to run like that. I hope you will take me back". I glanced up at the clock on the wall. Ten more minutes and he would be no more.

He looked at me suspiciously. "Why should I take you back?" He was being stubborn, I new this part wasn't going to be easy.

"Because I realized my mistake and I only want you". Saying that I took a step towards him.

"I knew you would come back just not this soon", he said. "But how could I complain with you coming back early". He grabbed me and kissed me forcefuly. It was violent and I was trying not to pull away. If this plan was going to work I had to kiss him for the time being.

We had moved to the kitchen when we heard a small bang come from outside. "What was that", Troy wasked looking around.

"Nothing. I didn't hear anything", I pulled him back in for the kiss.

"No, I heard something", he said pushing me off of him. I stumbled backwards hitting my head on the counter on my way down.

He grabbed a gun and made his way outside. I tried to get up to stop him but my head was throbbing too much. I lay back down hoping all was going well outside.

It was quiet for a few minutes then I heard rapid gun shots. Pushing aside the pain I made my way outside and saw people running every where. Fiona, Stephon, and Angie were hiding behind trees trying not to get hit. Eric and Dale were having a fist fight with three of the men. Michael and Red were shooting in every which direction. Looking around at the seen it would have been funny but I knew this was serious and I was not laughing.

Michael and Red shot some guys but more were shooting at them. I saw a flash of white and knew Stephon was out in the open now. He started shooting at the guy who was already on his way down from being shot by Red. Angie and Fiona came out from behind the treess too and an all out war was right in front of me.

I heard a sound coming from above me and I looked up at the trees. Saul was looking down at me making a "shh" gesture. I looked down and saw a gun laying on the ground. I took it and joined the action. I didn't know how Saul found this place orhad gotten in the tree but I didn't care. I was just happy he was alright, ironically better than us down below.

Troy saw me shooting and pointed his gun at me. I immediatley got scared and dropped my own gun. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to behind the cabin.

"You. This was all your idea", he was shoving the gun against my head. I was scared out of my mind. Afraid that the gun would go off just by me breathing I tried to stay as still as possible. "I should kill you, you know that". He was know switching the safety of the gun off and on. Then he was on the ground being attacked by a man. Not just any man but Saul. Saul was hitting Troy in the head with his gun, blood gushing out of his forehead. Troy managed to knock the gun out of a Saul's hands. He know had it and walked over to me hitting me on the head with it. I felt dizzy and fell to the ground. My eyes were barley open I could see Troy aiming the gun at me before Saul tackeld him again. They engaged in another fight. This time Saul was on the loosing end. Troy was hitting him and I could tell Saul was getting weak. He wasn't fighting back as hard and his punches were getting weaker. I knew I had to help Saul But I didn't know what to do, my head was still pouding really hard. I felt helpless. I looked around me and saw Troy's origianl gun. I picked it up and aimed at Troy. I pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes, waiting to hear what happened. Nothing. I opened my eys to see Troy and Saul still gouing at it. I searched the gun for the problem. I almost gave up when I remembered that Troy was playing witht he saftey. I switched it to saftey off and aimed at Troy agian. this time I got him. He paused in mid fight and fell over. Saul leaned his head against the ground. Gathering up all my strength I crawled over to him. I sat with my legs under me and stared down at Saul.

"Nice shot", he said looking over at the lifeless body of Troy.

I too looked at him. He had a bullet hole right in the side of his head. "Thanks". I framed Saul's face and leaned down and kissed him. It was as good a kiss that we were going to get considering our conditions. When we had finished I helped him to his feet and we made our way to the front of the cabin. It was quiet and I was kind of freaked to see what had happened.

At the front of the cabin I saw Angie hit a guy over the head with a rock. Who new she was so tough? Everbody else was trying to catch there breath. All of Troy's men were done and out on the ground. We had won. Operation Destroy Troy was a success.

We all walked triumphantley out of the woods. We were in one of those cheesy lines that the good guys formed in action movies.

I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders during that walk. Troy was out of my life for good. I could now offically be with Saul. Life was going to be good.

**Ta Da! That is the end of Love With A Hangover. I hope you all enjoyed reading the story as much as I loved writing it. I worked really hard on it and I want you all to know that I did it all for you. Thank you for all the reviews/favorites they meant so much to me.**

**This was my first story started and my first story finished and I couldn't be more happier with the results.**

**If you loked this story go to my profile and see my others.**

**Well, till next time. -Cassie**


End file.
